The field of the invention is vaporizing a liquid for inhalation. Various vaporizing devices have been used in the past. Still, disadvantages remain in the design and performance of vaporizing devices. These include variations in the dose of vapor delivered and leakage or performance failures unless the vaporizing device is maintained in an upright position during use, or during the packaging, shipping and storage of the device. In addition, with some vaporizing devices, the liquid may be subject to contamination, adulteration and/or evaporation under certain conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved vapor delivery system.